Spirit of The Darkness
by TableCloth
Summary: Dr. Evil preparing his most daring plan to destroy the world and create one by himself. But nature have its own choice and won't allow Dr. Evil to destroy this beautiful and peace world. No longer accepting OCs
1. Submit your OC Here

**Hello, guys (and girls). I choose to make another story about saving the world again. This time, some OCs is on evil side and another OCs is on good side. Note: make sure you put at least one evil OC before put some good OC (optional). Just to make sure there is balance between good and evil.**

**Name:**

**Species:**

**Gender:**

**Good/Evil:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality (optional):**

**Weapon of choice (Not accepting guns, and optional):**

**Element (only one per OC):**

**Pet (Any mythical creature except dragon, and optional):**

**Misc (optional):**

**List of elements: (For good side) Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lightning, Iron, Light.  
>(For evil side) Cyber, Leaf, Sand, Wood, Darkness, Snow, Time.<strong>


	2. They Who Will Enter The Darkness

**Evil side:**

**Dr. Evil (Cyber)**

**Asteria (Darkness)**

**Dr. Croc (Time)**

**Dino (Darkness)**

**Dizzy (Sand)**

**Diz (Darkness)**

**Glory (Time)**

**Zeke (Darkness)**

**Needles (Leaf)**

**Swindle (Snow)**

**Michi (Leaf)**

**Good side:**

**Frowel (Fire)**

**Remmie (Earth)**

**Zai (Lightning)**

**Greg (Fire)**

**Jennifer (Iron)**

**Ansom (Water)**

**Araya (Wind)**

**Misery (Fire)**

**Denny (Light)**

**Reuger (Lightning)**

**DJ (Light)**

_Empty_

_Empty_


	3. Strenght and Weakness

**I'll explain about the elements:**

**Fire: Make a great damage, but low accuracy. Very good again large or lack-of-movement enemy**

**Water: Flexible, pretty strong, and spreading attack. Very good again defenseless enemy**

**Wind: Weak, But very accurate. Very good to fight enemy that move a lot**

**Earth: Not so strong, But block most of enemy's attack. Very good for blocking**

**Lightning: Less strong than Fire, but extremely accurate. Very good for widespread attack**

**Iron: At first seems to be strong, but make a slower movement later. Very good if able to block fast**

**Light: Extremely lot of movement, but very weak. Very good for dodging**

**Cyber: Able to manipulating things around. Very good for emergency**

**Leaf: Extremely weak, but also extremely accurate. Very good again Fire element (or vice versa) and Defensive enemy**

**Sand: Very weak, But can transform into many shape. Very good for spying**

**Wood: Pretty strong, very accurate, but lack of movement. Very good for 1 vs 1 fighting**

**Darkness: Extremely strong and extremely accurate, but not so much widespread and overuse it could cause death. Very good for escaping**

**Snow: Able to frost enemy. Very good to prevent enemy attacking**

**Time: Able to teleport. Very good for escaping, but overuse it could cause death**


	4. Into The Damned

**So, I got it. Recruitment (?) still opened guys. But, I gotta tell ya all something.**

**1****st****. Can you put, at least, one leaf element OC?**

**2****nd****. I chose to do it earlier than it should be**

**3****rd****. If you notice it carefully, there is more space for good OC than evil OC. That's because evil OC are stronger than good OC.**

**4****th****. if one day, I'm being criticized by Critic United, do not act crazy by saying thingies that Anti-critic. Instead, write something neutral (like "Don't worry").**

**5****th****. if you see any grammar mistake, tell me.**

**6****th****. You may put an OC even when the list is full, by not giving them any element or pet. Instead, they will have secondary element**

**7****th****. it's just my mind or I'm the only one who was crazy enough to mix HTF and 'destroy the world' thing?**

_**And the day begins…..**_

_Frowel's house_

It's another beautiful day in Paradise…oops, I mean Happy Tree Town. And it's a normal day for two friends

Remmie, a male red hedgehog with purple spikes, dark blue belly, and a dark blue patch on his left eyes, playing CTR with Frowel, a male orange fox with white belly, a blue cap with "Throw" word on it, and yellow dagger sheath.

"You won't beat me, Mr. Spikes" Frowel said to Remmie

"You got a lot of praying, Storm Junior" Remmie said

Frowel use Pura as his racer while Remmie use Tiny Tiger as racer. They use Tiny Arena for the track. Both of them already reach 7th lap and near the finish line. And very near to the finish line, Frowel use N. Tropy's clock and become the winner

"Aww…." Remmie said

"Yeah, Five dollar, please…" Frowel said

Remmie give five dollar to Frowel.

_Dr. Evil's Headquarter_

Dr. Evil sends email to some people (That was evil)

_To Asteria, Dino, Dizzy, Diz, and Glory_

_I call you to my headquarter to talking about our plan to destroy the world_

_Signed_

_Dr. Evil_

_P.S: This is serious because Fliqpy try it once and failed_

"It seems you need them for your most evil plan, doesn't it?" Dr. Croc said while cleaning his blaster

"Yes, and this time, I'll take the most dangerous. I hate if my plan is failed by that little fox and a weird hedgehog" Dr. Evil said in angry face

"I feel they are coming. **Time Element - Time Slowdown! **" Dr. Croc said as he feel things around him move slower. He looks outside and sees a female white vampire fennec fox that wears a white and blue dress tied back with a ribbon. Then anything turns back to normal after 10 seconds

"Hello, Asteria" Dr. Croc said

"…" Asteria reply

"Not good to answer a 'hello' with silence" Dr. Croc said

"Whatever. Now let me enter this house" Asteria said

"Actually, this is a laboratory" Dr. Croc said and enters the lab with Asteria

"Asteria, welcome to my HQ" Dr. Evil said

"It seems you have a darkness element, lady vampire" said a mask that form like robot's head with evil face and spikes around him

"Aster, this is Qarbon. Qarbon, this is Asteria" Dr. Evil said

"I already know her, Stupid!" Qarbon said to Dr. Evil

"Why are you?" Asteria ask

"You'll soon know" Qarbon said

Then, there is come Glory, a male mix of raccoon, porcupine, and skunk hybrid with grey fur, dark grey tail rings, black stripe running down his back, gold quills, about twice the size of a regular tree friend, wears a long white and black coat. Then Dizzy, A female chameleon that wear Gothic Lolita dress with baby doll shoes and a giant bow, then Diz, A probably cat that wears a long brown duster with a belt that holds two revolver holsters, wears a wide-brimmed black hat that flops over enough to cover his eyes. Eyes are blank except for the outline of a pupil; main colors are grey and dull black, only visible indication of his species is a dull black tail. Then Dino, A female boxter dog with brown fur with red eyes and dead roses behind her ears, she also wears a black blouse and grey skirt

"You guys and girls must have know about each other's element, right?" Qarbon said

"First, we gonna attack Frowel's house, then, we continue to the entire city, Then we attack whole America to create crisis that cause the world to its collapse. **Cyber Element – Mega Jump!**" They go to Frowel's house

_Frowel's house_

_**Warning to Frowel: Dr. Evil will do all-out attack to us. Be preparing for defense!**_

"Remmie, We gonna be attacked by Dr. Evil" Frowel said

And right after that, Frowel's house destroyed

"Frowel, **Earth Element – Earth Shield!**" Remmie said.

"**Cyber Element – Drill!**" Dr. Evil said, but Frowel, Remmie, and Dreamy are nowhere to be seen

"They are too easy" Asteria said

_Outside the city_

"Oh, how could we send message to some friends?" Frowel ask to Remmie

"I know one way, but this is risky. **Paper Element – Butterfly Origami! **" Dreamy separate her body into hundreds of paper that fold itself into a butterfly and flying to the city

"Do that was secondary element? " Remmie ask to a bull mask called Y'ruma

"I think it does" Y'ruma said

"Hope she will return" Frowel said

Suddenly, Dreamy appear behind Frowel.

"I do" Dreamy said

"Who are they that already given message?" Frowel ask

"Some people" Dreamy said

"**Lightning Element – Supersonic move! **" It's a male dark blue, almost black, Banded Linsang with his bands being neon green

"Zai, long time no see" Frowel said

Then, a fire appears in front of Dreamy and form a male Jackalope with yellow fur with lemon yellow bunny ears and brown antlers; he wears a blue waistcoat and a green scarf Named **Greg**, Then a female grey wolf fur, grey eyes, and black hair wears a black short sleeve shirt and black jeans Named **Jennifer** appear by riding a ironbird. Then from somewhere, there's wind and water elemental. The wind elemental form a half fox, half red panda and half porcupine with Dark blue long hair and a dark blue tail but every thing else is white and he has light blue eyes wears a black shirt with a hood and long sleeves the end of the shirt goes to his hips and he looks like a girl. His name is **Araya**. Then the water elemental also form a half fox, half red panda and half porcupine with red and blue eye and has a short red kids dress she also has white quills on her tail that are stronger than bone and her tail is also bigger than all the tree friend and she is shorter then all the tree friend but bigger than cub she looks like a 7 year old but has a very big chest that makes her dress short. Then **Misery**, half porcupine half fox with appearance looks like Araya but are taller and have red eyes and a long tail and has long heir she wears a black short dress with long sleeves and their fur color is all white and have long white hair and black rings in her red eyes. Then, there is **Denny**, a fox with Red hair, white ear, tail tips, white belly, emerald eyes, and wears dark green and brown camo with combat boots, beret, and dog tags. Finally, **Reuger**, A male skunk with Crimson stripe running from his crimson bangs all the way down his back to the stripes on his bushy tail. He has a black torso with grayer limbs that grow lighter on the way to the hands and feet. Has a crimson belly and ears. He wears a Snow camo headband that this bang hangs over and a snow camo bandanna he wears as a neckerchief.

"Anyone who have pet, summon it" Frowel said

Remmie summon a giant subterranean worm

Denny Summon a Salamander (Mythical salamander, not those small Salamander)

Reuger Summon a fire winged flying fox (A fox with wing, not those species of bat)

Frowel summon a Manticore

"We still gathering power, guys. Don't attack anything" remmie said

**Okay, guys (and girls). There's some space for good and evil OC, guys. But, if you are late, it's not my fault. But one day I will expand the space for any OC. R&R, and Thanks**


	5. Just The Beginning Of Darkness

**Okay, my health condition is not so good, but I will try to make it long enough.**

**Theme song: "Once Upon A Time" by Kamelot**

This is began too fast, this entire thing, for our friends.

_Evil side_

"Qarbon, I have bad news and good news" Dr. Evil said

"Bad news first" Qarbon said

"We lost them" Dr. Evil said

"WHAT? DO YOU THING I GAVE LOT OF MY POWER JUST TO LOSE OUR TARGET? YOUR WORK IS DISAPPOINTING!"

"And that's the good news. I found some people to make this easier AKA spy" Dr. Evil said

"You better have good reason to bring those people here" Qarbon said

A sudden appearing from **Needles**, a male toxic yellow tiger with burnt orange stripes, pale yellow belly, messy fur, slightly longer messy fur on head, scar across the right eye as well as several on his body, light brown feet, a slit in the top of his left ear. Then there is a snow elemental that forming **Swindle**, a grey Japanese Stoat with a white underside, has a pink silk scarf draped around her shoulder, very exotic looking, wears bright red lipstick and has a mole high up on her left cheek, has black, curly hair, delicately wrapped (?) in a loose bun, held together with chopsticks, and **Michi**, green female butterfly/cat hybrid with neon green eyes with yellow and green butterfly wings at her back, along with her cat ears and she wears a yellow waistcoat

"They do not even seem powerful" Qarbon said

Qarbon pierced by leaves from every direction, makes him fainted

Needles, Swindle, and Michi put angry face while the rest of them put a shocked face

Several minutes later

Qarbon awaken with leaves in his face.

"Hey, wake up. It's not yet nighttime. C'mon, Qarb" Dr. Croc said

"Aww, what happened to me?" Qarbon said

"Are you stupid or what? You just pierced by Needles's poison leaves" Dr. Croc said

"You just got lucky I give you antidote for it. If I won't, you must be dead" Needles said

"You have the antidote? That's cool" Qarbon said

"No, that's suck" Asteria said

"No, Ash. You just got lucky you have been a vampire" Qarbon said

"Aww" Asteria said

"I thought vampire can't say aww" Dizzy said

"Suck" Asteria said

"Hey, should we search for them?" Swindle ask

"Note, you may need my pixie for this mission" Diz said

"Thanks" Needles said and go with Swindle, Michi, and Diz's pixie

"I have to tell friends" Ansom said while spying in water form. "**Water Element – Water Teleport**"

_Good side_

Ansom appear on water form in front of Remmie.

"Remmie, be prepare. They would find our hideout" Ansom said

"How many people would find us?" Remmie ask

"Probably 3 people, they are Michi, Needles, and Swindle" Ansom said

"Needles…" Remmie said and looks at Reuger. "Soon or later, they will find us"

"I also find out that there's Diz and Glory" Ansom said

"Glory? Oh no" Remmie said. "Guys, we gonna have some fight. Only 3 people" Remmie said

"I will" Reuger said

"But, would you fight Needles, your own friend?" Remmie ask

"If that what it takes to save this world, I make sure" Reuger said

"I think I would like this" Jennifer said

"Me too" Greg said

"Okay, if you guys…" Remmie looks to Jennifer, "And girl want to do this, make sure all of you have the power we need"

"Needles are more dangerous than Michi and Swindle, no matter how powerful is your element" Frowel said. "You will find out why after you fight it, just for once"

"Oh, that's make me calm" Jennifer said

"**Lightning Element – Area Teleport**" Reuger, Jennifer, and Greg teleport to somewhere

_Back to Needles, Swindle, and Michi_

Needles, Swindle, and Michi walk calmly to a hill

Needles sniff to something. "Anyone feel that?"

All of them looks around, but see nothing

"What are you talking about? You make me scared" Diz's pixie asks.

"Shut up. You will see it, soon or later" Needles said

"One fire mana, one iron mana, and one lightning mana" Swindle said

"Okay, I thought I will scream now" the pixie said

"No, I gonna kill you if you scream" Needles said. "I thought one of them is… Reuger" Needles put evil smile

"Guys, are you ready to fight?" Swindle ask

Needles put a knife and ready to throw it at something, Swindle put a paper fan with razor edge, while Michi prepare to shot her poison ivy.

"**Iron Element -** **Iron Wall! **" Jennifer form a large wall made by iron that rounds Needles, Swindle, and Michi

"Is this a trap?" the pixie ask

"You know the answer" Michi said

"Oh, is that-"

"**Hexagon Pillar**" A giant pillar burst out from below and throws Needles, Swindle, and Michi to the sky

Reuger jumping very high to the sky and punch Needles, Swindle, and Michi below, make them hit the ground hardly.

"**Iron wall deactivated**" the iron wall collapse to the ground and disappear.

Needles, Swindle, and Michi awaken and seems like not hurt at all

"Good, but not very well" Needles throw several leaves and throw knives to each of it, make it hit the trees. "**Explode!**"

It exploded in massive scale. Some hit Jennifer, other hit Reuger, and the rest of it hit Greg

Aftermath, a lot of trees are fall, birds are die, and creatures nearby are dead, except these three heroes and villain.

"Hey, it seems we see a breakdown of nature" Greg said in, surprisingly, sarcastic voice

"What the heck?" Reuger ask

"Nothing" Greg said

"Wait, I have one thing" Reuger summon the flying fox

"What the hell are you thinking about?" Greg said

"Escape and tell friends that they were very close" Reuger said

"Are you stupid or what? They would found us if we escape and we aren't yet have enough people to fight them"

"That's what I'm talking about. We gonna fight them and, maybe Remmie have a good enough heart to separate us in some place"

They escape to the team while Needles, Swindle, and Michi watch them

"Maybe that is a trap" the pixie said

_Back to team_

"I feel that they are loss" Y'ruma said

"What would we do?" Frowel ask

"Only one thing could help us, but before that" Remmie put iPhone and phone someone. "DJ"

"Yeah, what's up?" DJ ask

"Is Flippy and Flaky still there?" Remmie ask

"They would be crazy if they left me right here" DJ said

"Hey, our city is destroyed, ya know it?" Remmie ask

"Yes, I do" DJ said

"Now, what should we do?"

"Well, you know there is a cave of warrior out there. You can search for it and stay right there"

"Hey, that's myth"

"Does it? I found it just using Google Earth and some creative hands"

"Thanks. So, can you guide us?"

"No. Search it for yourself. Zeke could kill me. Since he is only good with me"

"Well, thanks" Remmie close the phone

"Do you think cave of warrior does exist?" Frowel ask

"I think so" Remmie said

"Good. Then we will go to cave of warrior" Frowel said

"There's only one problem. We never know where it is" Remmie said

"Sucks" Frowel said

**Aww… Another short chapter, but don't worry. Beside, this is not the climax and next chapter, I will introduce warrior mode. Also, just consider that Reuger and friend has been return to team, okay? R&R, and thanks**

**P.D: Just wait for long chapter later**

**P.D.D: Anyone knows "He Ain't heavy, He's My Brother" belong to who?**

**P.D.D.D: Actually, I already draw Remmie's, Frowel's, Thorn's, and Twitchy's warrior mode's appearance**

**P.D.D.D.D: Happy Tree Friends belong to Mondo Media, OCs belong to its owner, but the concept belong to me**

**P.D.D.D.D.D: Read this chapter ten times faster than me**

**P.D.D.D.D.D.D: The plot are confusing for me, I have to admit it**

**Ending song: "Dreamer" by Scorpions**


	6. When Past Meet Future

**Another short chapter, this time, I'll also introducing Alien that would help these guys training and fighting again evil side**

**Theme song: "Body Breakdown" by DragonForce**

Now, they will search for legendary cave of warrior, the last defense

They just walk, walk, and walk for several days. Hunting and fishing is the only way to survive

Until one day…

"Frowel, I gonna hunting. If you want to search for me, goes to southern river" Remmie said

"Wait, I with you" Frowel said

Both of them go to a river where they usually hunting, but they feel something wrong…

As they reach the river, they spot nothing. They go further to the forest and spot a deer.

_Return to our friends_

"Why they took a long time to hunting?" Denny said angrily

"Hey, be patient. At least we gonna eat something today" Reuger said

"What the hell?" Denny ask

"Dunno" Reuger said

"I mean what the hell are they doing now?"

_To Remmie and Frowel_

The hunting turn into chasing, and they nearly tired as the deer enter a cave

"What is this cave?" Frowel ask

"Let's investigate deeper" Remmie said

They enter the cave. As they go much deeper, they see lot of drawing and some hand mark

"Hey, are you brought any torch? It's getting dark here" Frowel said

"I found a torch!" Remmie take the torch

As they see to the front of them, they spot something like four hand mark and a large native word that mean "Flipjack"

"Flipjack? What does it mean" Remmie ask

"Dunno. Maybe it's a kind of code" Frowel put his hand to the hand mark and then…

The cave become brighter and suddenly, he seems like burned and, well, he does burned

"Frowel, you are burned…" Remmie feel scared

Frowel hold the pain, extreme pain, while the fire form addition of eight tails

As quick as it begun, it suddenly stops and reveals Frowel with nine tails.

"What is that?" Frowel said while looks at Remmie

"You… have… nine… t-tails" Remmie said

"No way, don't lie to me" Frowel begin to panic

"No, I don't. Look yourself. You much like a…Warrior!" Remmie walk to the hand mark. "Say flipjack, now"

"What the hell?" Frowel said

"Flipjack!"

"Okay" Frowel take a deep breath and, "flipjack" Frowel return to his normal mode.

"Now, I understand" Remmie put his hand to the hand mark, but instead of the cave become brighter, it's become darker and Remmie covered by earth

And just few minutes later, its reveal Remmie with thicker spikes and three iron claw in both hands

"So, how am I?" Remmie ask.

"A little bit of difference" Frowel said

"Doesn't it better to tell our friends about this?" Remmie said

"Hmm… I think so and I don't think so" Frowel said

"What the heck with your mouth?" Remmie ask

"Dunno. I think it wouldn't be good for all. And I'm not sure how many people could have warrior mode. Look at that" Frowel pointing to a drawing. It seems like a large eye surrounded by smaller eyes.

"So, not all of us have a warrior within us?" Remmie ask

"I'm not said that" Frowel said

_Return to our friends… Again_

"What the hell, they gonna need a reason to make me very hungry!" Denny gone mad

"Yeah, I would eat anything Frowel and Remmie get from these hunting" Araya said

"Okay, I feel very hungry now. I gonna search for them!" Reuger said

Suddenly, Ansom hear something, "guys, do you hear that?"

"I don't care, I just thinking about food now, I'm very-"Denny's talk paused for few second, "Oh, I hear that, much like UFO in alien movies"

They look at northern while suddenly, a large UFO appear from behind the trees and land in middle of these friends.

"Whoa" All of them seem like stupid person who just know something new. Well, at least they are not so much clever

Its door opened and reveals the leader of these Aliens.

"Well, if you ask for war, you are on very wrong place at very wrong time" Reuger said while create lightning bolt on his right hand

"Oh, sorry, but we're come in peace" The Alien Leader said

"Well, seems you can speak English" Jennifer said. "So, are you come from Mars?"

"No, we come from Nitron" The Alien said

"Aww, seems like there's no Martian in this universe" Jennifer said

"Well, they are legendary race of this universe. They conquer 5 planets in 2 galaxies" The Alien said

"What about this UFO?" Reuger said

"This is nothing if compared to Martian's Technology. They have MGS; Martian Galaxy Spaceship with the largest of it was MGS Holden" The Alien explain

"Wait, if they have spaceship, how could they vanishing from whole universe?" Reuger ask

"There is a planet near Mars, but they unable to conquer it. They try to attack it, but always failed. They make a grand finale expedition, where they do an all-out attack, but they still failed and finally, that expedition make their greatest MGS lost somewhere in that planet and make all Martian vanishing once and for all"

"What is that planet?" Reuger ask

"We never knew. They left a scroll that said "It's a paradise for the native race, but an inferno for us. The weather is unpredictable and hard to land in blue lands that keep moving and make a giant wave. It has many weird animals, like a small, furry animal that have eight legs and poisonous, a giant animal that have long nose and large ear, and the weirdest of all is a very small animal that keep bite us every night". I thought this planet is pretty match with the description" The Alien said

While they keep talking, Frowel and Remmie appear while bring a deer

"Guys, I bring you-" Frowel's talks paused for few moment. "Is he an Alien?"

"Hi" The alien said

**Yay! Here we now have two warriors. Later, some of these people have warrior mode while the other hasn't. Before I say goodbye, did you notice that something wrong? If you do, tell me. R&R, and Thanks**

**Ending song: "If You Want Peace… Prepare For War" by Children of Bodom**


	7. Citroen

**I get highly bored when I write this. So, don't make me mad**

**Theme song: "Ode to Joy" by Heavenly**

_At night_

They all settle a campfire. Only Frowel and the Alien is awaken

"Oh, by the way, I forget to introduce myself. My name is Citroen" The alien said

"My name's Frowel" Frowel said

"I want to train you tomorrow" Citroen said

"May I bring them with me?"

"Okay"

_Evil side_

Asteria, followed by Dr. Evil, Needles, and Glory, go to a cemetery, and they reach a portal

"This is it. Portal of mystery" Asteria said

"Wait, there's nothing here" Dr. Evil said

"Are you fucking kidding me? I won't walk so far just for this" Needles create a leaf bomb

"No. We just have to…" Asteria make a triangle that surrounding the portal by her hand and the portal activated

Suddenly, a vampire appears from the portal.

"WHO DARES TO WAKE ME ON MY PEACEFUL SLEEP?" The vampire angry

All except Asteria seems shocked

"Asteria" The vampire grin evilly. "Long time no see. That face… you are as young as first time you become vampire"

"Fuck with that, Dracula. Looks, I and my 'friends' will need your entire army to destroy this world, and we have enemy"

"It should be so powerful or… so stupid to fight again you"

"Actually, again Dr. Evil" Asteria points at Dr. Evil

"Hi" Dr. Evil said in small voice

"So, who is the one who dare to fight again him?" Dracula looks at Dr. Evil

"Several people who don't want new world and some… ET" Asteria said

"What's ET?" Dracula confused

"Extraterrestrial AKA Alien"

"Ever heard about it once" Dracula said. He looks at the sky and seems to be nearly morning. "I got to return. Bye"

Asteria smile evilly.

_Good side_

In the forest, Citroen train Frowel and Remmie

"Look. There is no weakness and resistance for any element. Most of them created in same power, but they're developed by master of elements to create the elements like now" Citroen said. "Now, you gonna practice some movement. Frowel, watch this." Citroen punch the ground and create about 1 meter long fire line.

"I gonna try" Frowel punch the ground, but only making little smoke

"That's very weak. Focus your mana on your hand" Citroen punch the ground and create 2 meter long fire line

"Okay. I gonna try again" Frowel punch the ground, this time he create 20 cm fire line

"Good, for a beginner. Now, Remmie" Citroen looks at Remmie

"Okay" Remmie walk to Citroen's side

"It should be so easy. You only have to make stones gather on your hand like a glove. Then punch that tree" Citroen pointing at a Redwood tree

Remmie form an earth glove and punch the Redwood tree, make the tree collapse

"Great. Now you- Who is that," Citroen Looks at dark grey Burmese cat with white on his chest, belly, paws and face wears Dark blue jean shorts, purple & Black sneakers, black knee pads, black fingerless gloves, purple & black goggles perched above his eyes, partially due to the goggles, his hair is shaped into a messy fauxhawk of sorts, with purple streaks dyed in it.

"DJ… Where's Flippy and Flaky?" Reuger ask

"Following behind-"DJ Looks below him and see water pool that form Flaky's face

"Hey, guys" Flaky appear from the water pool

"Great" Flippy appear out of nowhere

"Phew, you are expert. By the way, my name's Citroen" Citroen said

"My name-" Flippy's talk paused

"I know that. Your friends tell me" Citroen looks at the friends

"Great, then" Flippy put bored face.

"Hey, guys. Ye forget me" Russell appears from the forest and looks at Citroen "Hey, I know you. You should be Citroen"

"Yes, you are right. Can we continue our training? I'm bored" Citroen ask

"Don't" Remmie cautious of something. "Someone come here"

"May I take a look at it?" Ansom transform himself into water and goes somewhere. Just few second later, Ansom returns.

"It's Asteria, Glory, and a weird bear that come here" Ansom said to Remmie

"Frowel, wanna have some fun?" Remmie looks to Frowel that seems bored

"No, if the enemies aren't strong" Frowel looks at Jennifer

"What?" Jennifer confused.

"Take care for everyone" Frowel jumps to Remmie's side

Jennifer and every people go away

"Well, I won't like this" Citroen said

And just few second later, Asteria, Glory, and Dr. Evil appear.

"Hey, Frowel. Still like those stupid child I know, don't you?" Asteria said

"Hell yeah" Frowel said sarcastically

"Shut the fuck up. Let's fight!" Dr. Evil blast laser to Frowel and hit his left hand

Glory punch Remmie, but as he nearly hit Remmie, Remmie create earth wall and punch back Glory

Citroen blast laser to Dr. Evil, Glory, and Asteria, but evaded by Asteria

"You can't kill me" Asteria create large hand made by black substances and punch Citroen

Remmie looks at Citroen. "Oh, damn. Flipjack" Remmie turn into warrior mode and scratch Asteria.

"Sucker…" Asteria blast himself to Remmie and hit him

Frowel create fire whip and whip Dr. Evil. "Pretty good, old son" Frowel make fire snake from his left hand, "but not so good" the fire snake bite Dr. Evil and explode

Citroen paralyze Glory by paralyzing touch

Remmie create glove of earth on his right hand and punch Asteria.

Asteria join Dr. Evil's and Glory's body and create three darkness hands that suck Dr. Evil, Glory, and herself. "We will see you later"

"Flipjack" Remmie return to normal mode

"That one is pretty easy" Citroen looks at the sky

"Why?" Frowel also looks at the sky

"Fluffy" Citroen still looks at the sky

"That's make sense" Remmie also looks at the sky

"Are we prepared for all of this?" Citroen muse

**Well, I don't have a lot to say except there's some room for OC on good alignment. Also, Fluffy is a dragon from my first story. Read & review and thanks.**

**P.D: I'm bored!**

**Ending song: "Bad Company" by Five Finger Death Punch**


	8. The War Is About To Begin

**Hey, guys. We gonna prepare for war. And by the way, I gonna introduce Zeke next chapter**

**Theme song: "Stop! Before It's Too Late and we've Destroyed It All" by Atreyu**

_Next day_

_Evil side_

Glory awake in confusion. "Damn" He looks around

While Dr. Evil lost his whole skin and reveal his cyber body. "Anyone know where's my skin?"

"Don't worry, we just make a new, better skin" Dr. Croc give the new skin to Dr. Evil.

Dr. Evil wears it and he looks normal again. "Asteria, are we ready for it?"

"400.000 demon knight, 300.000 skeleton archers, 4000 Catapult, 4000 Trebuchet, 12000 Undead Mammoth, 100.000 Skeleton Swordsman… We're more than ready" Asteria looks at her calculator

"Great. This battle should be great. Remember, tomorrow, take no prisoner. Kill them all!" Dr. Evil said.

"I have to tell this" Ansom liquefying and disappear.

_Good side_

They all sit rounding the campfire while suddenly, "Remmie, I got very, very bad news" Ansom said. "Massive army of Dr. Evil gonna declare war tomorrow"

"What? We couldn't let this happened" Remmie seems shocked

"Don't worry. I have lot of army. Better weapons and shield" Citroen try to make Remmie calm

"It won't enough. Guys- where's Araya?" Remmie looks around, searching for Araya

_Cave of Warrior_

Araya, that somehow could reach here, confused and enter the cave. At first, she seems scared. But then, lights on the edge of cave calms her. As she seeing two hand marks, she really wants to touch it, but still too scared. Finally, she chooses to touch it, right before Ansom enter the room followed by the friends

"Araya!" Ansom try to stop it, but too late…

Araya shine brightly and suddenly rise to the air and from her body, pair of wings appears and finally, she drops slowly

She now is a blue half fox, half red panda and half porcupine with blue-green dress, Iron tail, a pair of wings, five shining blue cybernetic eyes, and Iron gloves with spike on each finger. "Hey guys. What do you think of this?"

"Weird" Ansom shocked

"Awesome!" Everyone shocked

"You are the chosen one, Araya. You have a great duty to defeat the evils" Citroen explain

"Are you said duty?" Ansom get even more shocked

"Yes and no one except another warrior should stop her from doing that. If you break that rule, the world will destroy itself. Too sadful she has the highest rank warrior, warrior of hope" Citroen explain

"I gonna stop her" Ansom touch the hand mark, but nothing happened

"What? Why?" Ansom ask to Citroen

"You are not the chosen one" Citroen simply answer

"What? Oh no. I have to try" Ansom force his hands to the hand mark, again, nothing happened, and this time, the land below Ansom's feet opened and he fall into hell.

Araya shocked and suddenly jump away following Ansom.

"Flipjack" Remmie and Frowel turn into warrior mode and follow Araya down.

Remmie make earth rope that attached to the roof of cave and let it getting longer to the near bottom of hell

Frowel twist his tails like a propeller to make winds, so he can goes down faster

Finally, Araya grab Ansom, but hard to fly.

Remmie grab Frowel's tail to make it to Araya. Frowel grab Araya and Throw her above to help her fly while at the same time, Frowel blast himself to make him and Remmie fly fast enough to reach the world

Finally, all of them reach the world safely.

"This hand mark has a great power" Jennifer, without realizing, touch both of the hand mark and suddenly,

The wall in front of her opened and sucks Jennifer, then Jennifer transform into mummy wolf with Anubis mask (I know Anubis is dog-headed god of death from old Egypt), golden gloves, Two Arabic sword, and old Egyptian priest staff on her back. Then the wall closed like nothing happened.

"We already have four Warriors. That's enough to beat the evils" Citroen sound so happy

"Is that enough?" Denny looks at the doubtfully

"That's enough. He already said it" Flippy said

"Well, we should be prepared for war" DJ said

"Not yet, DJ, without my army we would be defeated, and Araya… Ansom, you should keep her, guard her, but don't stop her" Citroen looks at Ansom

"Okay" Ansom smile

"Now, what should we do?" Greg ask

"I gonna call for my army" Citroen goes outside

_Several minutes later_

They have reach campfire while suddenly, a massive spaceship appear from the sky and land on the forest without affecting any tree. From the spaceship, appears a female Alien (they know it because she have long hair and common size woman breast) wear a brown dress give salute to Citroen. They speak with language only Citroen know.

"Guys, we only have 400.000 soldiers and 200.000 artilleries" Citroen seems disappointed

"What about UFO?" Frowel ask

"I use them all for invasion to a planet and 20.000 still under repair. If we lucky, tomorrow it should be work properly" Citroen looks at Frowel. "Oh, by the way, meet Aliana, my wife and co-Leader of Nitron Union" Citroen pointing at the female alien.

"Hi" Aliana smile

"Hi" they smile too

"Great. This should be easy" Citroen said

**YAY! I gonna update faster since I gonna have some holiday. Btw, There's actually two more space for good side, but I gonna close it since the war is near. Read & Review and thanks**

**Ending song: "Indestructable" by Disturbed**


	9. Asteria's Rebellion

**Remember, this is not the last chapter, and ENJOY.**

**Theme song: "Your Betrayal" by Bullet For My Valentine**

_Night before D-day_

_Evil side_

Dr. Evil drinks a coffee while he about to calculate something, but suddenly, he feel like bitten by a mosquito and just few second later, he's sedated.

Needles and Glory drag him to somewhere in forest and tie him in a tree.

A black substance appears beside Asteria, which are grin evilly.

"Well done, Zeke" Asteria said to the black substance.

Suddenly, the black substance turn into a jet-black puma with save for the face, belly and paws, which are a pure white, Wears a hunting belt (equipped with knives and a gun) and a necklace with a small silver crucifix on it and One ear is ripped in half

"Well, well, well. Seems like this won't get disturbed by sucka thingies" Zeke grin evilly

"Hey, guys. Wasn't it time to rest?" Asteria shout to Needles and Glory

"No, you dumbass, I wasn't yet torture him" Needles said sarcastically

"We don't need that. This work is enough" Asteria and Zeke goes away, take a rest

"I like her spirit" Glory walks away from Needles, try to take a rest.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Needles take a rest in a tree

_03.00 am_

_Good side_

Everybody has been sleep, well… not all of them. Araya still awake, on her warrior form, and seems pretty sad.

"Araya, come here" Y'Ruma (I bet you guys has forget him) silently order Araya.

Araya just follow him to the forest. And at the time Y'Ruma stopped, she looks around, and sees a lot of undead.

"That's our enemy? How could we win the war?" Araya seems shocked.

"You have to prepare for anything, whatever it takes" Y'Ruma said. "And deactivate your warrior mode right now. Not good to use it for whole day"

"Oh, I forget it. Flipjack" Araya return to her normal mode. While looks at Y'Ruma, she realize that Dr. Evil are not among the Army. "Wait, where is him? He supposed to-"

"Dr. Evil? There" pointing at Dr. Evil tied on a tree. "I guess that Asteria make a rebellion and try to become master of the elements"

"What's master of the elements?" Araya ask.

"I hope you gonna ask for that. Master of the elements is like the evil version of 'the Messiah'. When she has become the master of the elements, not even Fliqpy with his dragon, Fluffy, could defeat her. In other word, she's like a goddess" Y'Ruma looks at Araya.

"Do you mean, she's Leader of everything?" Araya ask

"Exactly, and we must wait until the Messiah arise, which mean-"

"Doomsday" Araya cut Y'Ruma's talk.

"Right and we have to stop her. The only way is to set free Dr. Evil before Asteria set free Fliqpy" Y'Ruma comes near Dr. Evil and Sedate Needles.

Dr. Evil awakens and shocked, nearly blast Y'Ruma with his beam hand. "Hey, can you set me free?"

"As long as you are believable, it's gonna take several hour to set you free" Y'Ruma begin to do something about the tie, which are a seal that can only be opened by rotating Rubik Cube back to its real form.

_Several hours later_

_D-day_

Frowel, Remmie, Flippy, Russell, and Citroen prepare the army with required armor, melee weapons, range weapon, ammo, and vehicle, which in some part looks like future Harley.

Ansom appear in his spy form. "Can't found Araya anywhere"

"Well, what should we do?" Misery asks.

"We don't have too much time. We must prepare for war" Citroen said.

"I won't follow you. I have to search for my little sister" Ansom goes away.

"I hope she's come back faster" Frowel said.

_Meanwhile at Araya's position_

"Why it takes so long?" Araya come to Y'Ruma, finishing the Rubik cube, and put it on the seal, make it open by itself

"You can do that? Oh, I just realize I had no hand" Y'Ruma looks at Araya

"Stop talking, guys. Distance from here to battle zone will take several hours to reach on foot. But you can use me" Dr. Evil transform into a surfboard with jet

"Not so fast" Needles stop them.

"Great, now I should fight you? Okay. FLIPJACK!" Araya transform into her warrior mode and hit Needles with her iron tail.

"This is what I call a fight!" Needles throw a knife to Araya, but surprisingly missed, and throw hundred of leaf bombs to Araya, but blocked by Dr. Evil.

"Run, kids!" Dr. Evil blast Needles with his hand cannon. Suddenly, Diz come from above and shot Dr. Evil, but missed.

"It seems you got something disturbing, Needles" Diz said sarcastically.

"Yeah" Needles create a giant Venus flytrap while Diz injecting some darkness element to the Venus flytrap, make it turn into black.

"Not so fast, guys" Dr. Evil rips his skin and blast laser from his body, nearly hit Needles and Diz.

Diz turn into giant snake and blast darkness element to Dr. Evil, but missed.

Needles summon his wind spirit that shaped like wolf and charge Dr. Evil at the time he create Leaf bomb and the flytrap burst black substances.

Dr. Evil being bitten by the wind spirit right at his hand, at the time he prepares to blast the laser from his hand. He blasts the laser and it pierces the wind spirit, the Flytrap, and Needles right on his head. He turns to Diz and shot him, but it has no effect

Suddenly, Araya blast winds to Diz and Diz return to his normal appearance.

"Damn. That's heck great" Dr. Evil amazed. He transforms his left hand into a chainsaw and right hand into Gatling gun.

"Not so fast" Diz put his revolver and shot Dr. Evil with black substance, but missed.

"Be prepare, kid" Dr. Evil ready to blast while Araya create twister around Diz. "Now, go!" Dr. Evil blasts the laser to Diz, which instantly kill Diz.

"Wow, that's a fight!" Araya yell in victory.

"Not so fast. We still have enemies to defeat" Dr. Evil turn into surfboard with Jet.

**Here we are. Now, I just feel better, but I have a bad feeling about my left ear (I hope that just a feeling, not a reality). Anyway, REVIEW! Thanks.**

**Ending song: "Arise" by Flyleaf**


End file.
